Ambiguous
by NerdHERDer1
Summary: When Clary walks into something she doesn't expect will the golden hair boy pursue her or will he let her be? Probably better than it sounds but I can make no guarantees
1. Chapter 1

The dark room engulfed the red head as she moved to see what kind of noise could be so loud, however, nobody but her had heard it. She pushed herself against the wall and trailed her hand behind her in search of a light switch. She knew that she should be getting back to her friend but, something wasn't right and, although she would never tell anyone, there was a force that picked at her subconscious willing herself to look even if it was something she didn't want to see. By now her eyes had adjusted to the lack of light and she could tell that there was a corner coming up and a touch of light peeked around the corner. As she crept closer and closer she steeled herself for what she might find. The worst, and most embarrassing, thing she could think of was someone making out, or if worse came to worse, doing _it_. What she wasn't prepared for was four people sitting in a circle, encircling a black-haired boy with unnatural blue eyes. She knew that they hadn't heard her because nobody looked up, so she unconsciously studied each person's profile in a way that only a stalker or an artist would study another, luckily she was the latter. As she studied them she noticed that there were three boys and a girl. They all had random black ink that swirled on their arms, two of the three boys had black hair; however, one of them, the taller one, had sparkles and multicolor glitter in his hair where as the other one was just black and it went just below his ears. The girl was tall and held herself up with confidence; she had black hair and legs that went on for miles ending with 6-inch blue stilettos. The last boy held more interest than the others, but the glitter haired one sure did rival him, he had golden hair and tawny eyes that were guarded, but still held a great amount of amusement in them. His was the only face that she could clearly see in the circle, she saw as he pulled an object and plunged it into the chest of the boy on the ground, she saw as he looked up and she saw as his eyes met her. As soon as their eyes made contact she came back to reality and thankful that her eyes were well adjusted sprang for the door not even worrying about keeping quiet.

On the other side of the door bodies were mashed together sweat dripping from their brow but most were too drunk to even care, the music was blasting and the bass could be felt vibrating through the body. Without turning around to see if the golden haired boy was following her she pushed herself into the mass of people. Quickly scoping out the area her eyes landed on a dorky looking boy, she ran up to him and, chancing a look back, looked at the door she just came out of. Nobody came out and nobody went in. The red head started to think she had gone crazy until she noticed the door burst open. She turned around, fear written all over face to find a pair of eyes trained on her, the red head quickly wiped all fear from her face and plastered on a smile hoping it didn't look forced.

"Geez Fray, why do you look like a bat out of hell?" asked the dorky one.

"Simon, we need to leave. Now." The red head said forcefully, but still managing to keep her tone light.

"Fray, calm down, we just got here and I thought you needed time away from your boy toy?" Simon teased, even though there was relief written all over his face, there was also worry.

The only reason they actually went out, instead of staying in Simon's house lounging on his bed and reading comics, was because they both decided that at lease once a week they would hang out and do something that was unconventional for both parties.

"Simon, first Sebastian is not my "boy toy", and second my Mom called saying that we needed to talk about something, so in conclusion we need to leave." Hoping that she didn't sound to fake she emphasized the point by holding up her phone and wiggling it in her tiny fingers.

Without waiting for a response she tugged Simon's wrist and towed him towards the door. She hailed a cab, which was quite a feat seeing as in New York everyone had to go somewhere all the time and there were hardly enough taxi drivers for everyone, she pushed him in and jumped in herself slamming the door behind her. She gave the driver her address and they raced off but not before she caught a flash of gold racing towards their cab.

**A/N** Hey, so this is my first fanfic and I know that usually all the new people say this but please review and tell me if i should keep going... I'm really nervous. With that said I bid you good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer's note: So I realized that I didn't put a disclaimer's last time so here it goes; I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters they are all by Cassandra Clare

Clary turned around in her seat in time to see the flash of gold tumbling out of the club's doors before the cab took a sharp turn.

* * *

Clary was normal for the most part; she had a boyfriend, a best friend and a couple acquaintances here and there. She got along with most people even though some were jerks and others were, let's just say, absent.

Her boyfriend was nice, sweet and caring but rough around the edges. He ignored her whenever they weren't in the public eye and when they were he acted as if he cared but if you knew him well he was quite distant.

His name was Sebastian, he had black hair and dark eyes that held enough mystery that attracted girls like Clary to try and find a way to dig beyond what was hidden. He was filled with secrets and Clary knew it, but there was one secret that she just couldn't get him to explain.

Whenever they were hanging out at a club he would, all of a sudden, just up and leave without so much as a word. It didn't bother Clary that much because she knew enough of his past that she didn't push or prod but that didn't mean that she couldn't still wonder about the random disappearances.

Her best friend was a dorky looking boy but without the glasses and the messy hair that he kept he could be something of a looker, but that's discovered later.

A few weeks after the night at the club, where Clary saw the golden hair boy and his friends, she began to doubt what she actually saw and went back to her regular routine of school, work and the split time between her boyfriend and best friend. She was at Simon's house when all of the sudden Simon got an idea.

"Fray, why don't we go back to that club? What was the name? Panda? Pounce?"

In exasperation Clary replied "Simon you hate going out. What's the point if you're just going to complain the whole time?"

"Well, okay, don't laugh, but I saw this chick with long black hair, long legs and a really short dress. But wait, that's not even the best part! She was making _googly _eyes at me."

"Really, Simon, `googly eyes' what are we six? And plus how do you know she was looking at you and not someone that was across the bar?"

"Well for one the only thing that was behind me or remotely close to me was you and a wall so, unless the wall and her have something going on that I don't know about, I'm gonna go with my theory of _googly eyes_."

Clary thought about it and eventually agreed, seeing as she hadn't really thought about the incident as more than a hallucination.

* * *

"Simon, we should really move away from the bar if you want to find this `hot chick' of yours" Clary half yelled.

"We can't, Fray. This is where I was last time and I can't move incase she comes looking for me here. It's all about consistency."

Clary rolled her eyes and excused herself. She was moving to the bathroom when she caught a glimpse of gold, but after carefully scoping out the club she dismissed it as a trick of the lights.

On her way back to Simon, a hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. Clary started to turn around to kindly disagree when she saw who it was. The blond boy from the last time she came here stared down at her, his eyes boring into hers. She tried to look away but realized that she didn't really want to.

Instead of pushing him away she grabbed his collar and brought his lips down onto hers. He began to grab her shoulders to push her away but then relaxed into the embrace and held her tighter against him. Clary ran her tongue along his lower lip to get him to allow her access which he gave immediately. Her hands became tangled in his hair as his hands traveled down her arms to her waist.

As their tongues tasted each other, Clary regained some of her thoughts and realized what she had just done. She broke off contact and before she could be trapped by his eyes again, she ran off to find Simon.

She pushed her way through all of the bodies and soon found Simon in the same place as last time but there was something different about him. Instead of being alone there was a girl with him that was attached to his lips. Instead of ruining probably the only make-out session he had probably ever had, she turned around only to run into someone's chest.

Hands grabbed onto her shoulders to steady her before she could face plant into the ground. She looked up and noticed the golden eyes, but instead of staring into his eyes, she focused on his lips and noticed that they were moving so she leaned forward only to catch the last part of what he had been saying.

"… and why _the hell_ did you kiss me?"

Clary leaned forward so she could talk to him without being heard by everyone "I'm sorry. Look I didn't mean to kiss you and I'm sorry that I did, but I really should get going, so have fun and don't drink too much"

But before she could leave, the golden hair boy grabbed her hand to stop her from running away again. Realizing that he was holding her hand he dropped it but moved to block her way to the exit. Clary blushed and looked down to hide her red cheeks. She noticed how close he was standing and immediately moved back, only to trip over a passerby and fall on her butt.

She looked up at the golden hair boy and noticed that he was laughing at her. So to even the score she grabbed his offering hand and yanked down so he fell. Unfortunately, it was on top of her and she was now in an awkward position again.

Being this close to him she realized that the pull that had made her walk into that storage room the other night was because of him. She leaned forward and so did he, like there was some kind of random force pulling them together. The smile that he had had, dropped from his face and he stared at her with a mixture of fear and something else that she couldn't quite place.

Clary closed her eyes in anticipation but before their lips could meet a hand roughly pulled her to her feet and started towing her towards the door. She let out a yelp and tried to shake him off but the stranger still had a firm hold on her arm.

The stranger turned around. He had soft brown eyes and brown hair that was in disarray but he was still unmistakably Simon.

When they reached outside the club, Simon turned on his heel and yelled at her, "What the _hell_ were you doing in there?"

"Simon, let go. You're hurting me."

"No! Not before you tell me why you were on the ground with some guy that looked as if he wanted to suck your face off."

"Simon! He was not going to suck my face off and he was just trying to help me up." She lied half-heartedly.

"Clary, if he wanted to help you up he wouldn't have been sprawled across you, he would've been giving you a hand up. So, I ask again, what the hell were you doing? And what about Sebastian, your boyfriend."

The mention of Sebastian was like cold water had been dumped on her. She thought back to what she had done and realized that for the first time she didn't really care about her boyfriend or of anything in that moment except for the boy with golden hair.

She apologized to Simon and gave an excuse of being tired. Simon shook his head but ignored the millions of questions that were on the tip of his tongue. He hailed a taxi and both him and Clary got in and rode the rest of the way home in silence.

As Clary crawled into bed her last conscious thought was of the taste of lips and the feeling of silky hair that was gold instead of black.

A/N okay so how was this? Was it easier to read? And what do you think about the dynamic of Clary and Jace? Just let me know. Oh and on a side note does anyone watch Chuck?


End file.
